


[PODFIC] Where the Field Meets the Forest

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Flower meanings, Fluff, Geralt has a LOVELY bottom, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst with a happy ending, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, gentle idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: karcheri's Summary:"Jaskier has been putting flowers into Geralt's hair. He catches on."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 5 Min Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	[PODFIC] Where the Field Meets the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Field Meets the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149409) by [karcheri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcheri/pseuds/karcheri). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. But if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to karcheri ♡

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PhDOwTjvwEAFloUA2K-YGa-vOnyoJF2s)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/612979938388246528/where-the-field-meets-the-forest-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
